User talk:Kurobina
About that fanfiction I make Archetypes, characters, deck themes, and duels, but don't actually RP. Especially not with others. In regards to the startup: If the concept and characters are feasible, I guess I can help you in whatever ways I can. If you're going to borrow cards from here for your fanfic, get permission from the owners of said cards before doing so. As for the "Epic" new type of card: If its a new category of monster (ex: Synchro, Xyz, etc.), don't bother making an article. If it's a subtype (ex: Spirit, Toon, Union, etc.), you can make it, but please make a full article and properly categorize it. Lastly, please preview your posts before posting, and never use emotes if you want me to take you seriously. Just a personal pet peeve of mine. --Comet Knight 04:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) It seems like both of us got off on the wrong foot, so let me try this again: *I say not to, or at least suggest not making new Card Types because a new Card Type (ex: Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, etc.) requires a new card mechanic, and more often than not, the ones submitted are either irrational, poorly thought out, unnecessary, or are pretty much an existing Card Type with a different label. To give you a personal example of what I'm talking about when I say unnecessary: When I initially made my "Gadget STAR" cards, they were going to be their own Type of card (Gadget Monster) with a new Summon mechanic (G-Summon), but then I realized that my idea was pretty much Contact Fusion and was therefore unnecessary to make. Nonetheless, if you ARE making a new Type of monster, then put some forethought into it, consider if its necessary, and make it practical. Also, new major Types aren't outlawed, so much as they're regulated. It doesn't matter if a card Type fits in with the spirit of this Wikia or not. If an article genuinely doesn't follow the Guidelines or is objectively bad, then it doesn't belong here. Anyone can have an idea, but only a few have a solid concept. *I never said you were going to steal anything nor accused you of it. I simply stated that if you're going to use a card on this site for whatever purpose, to simply give credit. I referred your idea as a fanfic because that's what you made it sound like, and because that's what a YGO fanfic is: RP, and customized everything. *To be blunt, it's hard for me to understand just what the hell you're saying in your initial post, so please use better grammar next time and there won't be any confusion in the future. *The reason I said I can't take you seriously and pointed out a pet peeve is because a post with several grammatical errors, run-on sentences and emotes makes that person come off as underageb&. If a person at the very minimum cannot be bothered to apply grade school grammar and mechanics when addressing others, then that person does not deserve respect as he/she cannot respect others. *In regards to you not caring: That's nice of you to have the ability to ignore others, but know the difference between a statement and criticism. It can save your life. *Furthermore, no comment said in my initial response was an order, but a guideline and suggestion, and I did indeed say "please" in a few of my comments. *Lastly, exactly what was it that I did in one of my Decks that was wasn't liked? --Comet Knight 14:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Another set of words on the matter *His name is Joey Wheeler in the dub, I don't mind his dub name, therefore, I chose it over his far east name. *Can't see the link contents because it requires a Janime account. And no, I have no intentions of logging on to see it. *Blatantly saying you don't care about someone's opinion is a subtle way of saying you do. If you supposedly didn't care, you wouldn't bother saying it in the first place, and there wouldn't be a point in saying you have options if you don't like what you hear from me or others. *I don't reject any card ideas. I simply tag cards for deletion that don't follow this Wikia's already established guidelines, and delete cards that blatantly don't. *If you checked the history page of that card, the creator of your favorite card isn't Anonymous. Her name is Chizuruotohime. Good luck with contacting her as she hasn't been active in almost a year. --Comet Knight 22:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) On Another Note... Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I do roleplay. Do you have Skype or YIM? I dont RP, sorry. LionHeartKIng (talk) 12:55, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, why not? Also send me a link when it is done :D LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:57, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't mention it. LHK (contact me) 13:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) CCXyz Hi. You're free to use the CCXyz page for your project. Hope it goes well. Stardustdragon123 (talk) 20:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hope you do not make the same mistake over and over again. TBH, it was useful in many times for my side, since I wanted to make a card called "Accel Xyz" and I realized that another person did that. LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:56, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Always a pleasure to meet a fellow Bushiroad-ian..... Or something like that.... Maxus1576 (talk) 16:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I liked those cards, but the wording is kinda bad imo. And, as for the friendship, I think we can be. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:10, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah, link to the RP you invited me A LOT OF WHILE AGO? LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) I want to take a very brief look about it, nothing that much. Also, in a while, I'm gonna shut down my PC because I have to sleep. Currently quarter past 10 in the night, while I'm gonna play Tag Force 6 on PC feat. a PSP emulator. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:12, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Wild Hero Do your "Wild Hero" cards support " " or " "? The Grim Reaper (talk) 00:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) If they do support them, then they should be named "Wild HERO". The Grim Reaper (talk) 10:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Nova is right. Back from 2011, all Hero archetypes (Elemental Hero, Masked Hero, Destiny Hero etc) got renamed to HERO archetypes (Elemental HERO, Masked HERO, Destiny HERO etc). Only exception is "Comics Hero", for unknown -to me- reasons. LionHeartKIng (talk) 10:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Permission to rename "Wild Hero" monsters (ex, Gasalt Guardian) to "Wild HERO" requested. The Grim Reaper (talk) 13:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I would love to, but I'm only doing this in the little free time I have right now at the moment. Also, I won't always make archetype pages. I don't make pages for most of my own archetypes. You could ask LHK to make one for you. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:06, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I would be glad to make an archetype page for you, but tbh I am not that good for that. Better ask Taylor for that. He did some pretty good archetype pages for that. For example, the layout of my "Tree Guardian" archetype page was inspired by Taylor's "Skymatan" page. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) That "her" made me cancer. Taylor is male, not female. Excluding Taylor Swift, actually. Anyway, your cards are nice. You have good links with the forgotten Union monsters making them more powerful. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:50, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Please refer to these pages. "Comics Hero" does not have the same kanji to be classified as a "HERO" archetype, thus the reason why it was not made as such. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Anyway, I know that Taylor is male. If you doubt, send him a message. LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Uh... I'm not seeing any problem here. The template looks perfectly fine, so IDK what it is you "broke". --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Added the bracket for the Traps. Also, for the Tigers, yeah, that was lol. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Just use the "Extra Deck" bracket. By "Extra Deck", I meant "Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters". LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) The Amazing Copyright Man Knock yourself out. Just shoot me a link to whatever you'll be using my stuff on whenever you do, just to see whatever you do with it and to call you out on doing everything wrong. --UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. (talk) 03:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not really one to get in between any form of conflict anywhere, especially if it involves someone with greater authority over me, but on this wiki, we try to keep cards as close to the real life card game as possible. Unless Konami confirms Negative Levels for other monsters or Negative Ranks or Negative Pendulum Scales, we will not make them. If we make any ideas for a new card Type, monster catagory, or Attribute, we consult to an admin first. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:11, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Then try this site if you don't like this one. We're much more laxed there, though we still need cards with good grammar. The Grim Reaper (talk) 14:21, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, that site was made and created by me ^^ You are more than welcome to that wiki. We can make everything that this wiki cannot; pop-culture cards, negative rank/scale cards, or even card modifications for existing YGO-made cards or even remakes of anime and manga cards. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, I can do that, my man. Also, I have an idea to expand this to other card games, like Cardfight: Vanguard, Magic: The Gathering and Pokemon, but I have to talk to Nova and Imperial first, who are the most active admins of that wiki. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:43, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Most definitely. All the Legendary HEROes are the deck for my newest protagonist Kazuto Yukeru after all. (I already had another protagonist who used HEROes, but making HEROes is just too much fun). Maxus1576 (talk) 16:41, August 21, 2014 (UTC) The other friend just finished Kalin storyline on Tag Force 6. Don't worry, I'll pass your cards on my wiki lol. LionHeartKIng (talk) 17:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm not part of it, why? Maxus1576 (talk) 21:42, August 21, 2014 (UTC) What Wild HERO cards? I'm actually amazed you're contacting me through this wiki. The Grim Reaper (talk) 19:36, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea about that incident. LionHeartKIng (talk) 19:38, January 12, 2015 (UTC) I don't really recall you making a lot of Wild HERO cards on this wiki, and LHK and I really haven't been on this wiki that often anymore. The Grim Reaper (talk) 19:47, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Dark Magic Fusion Hello, mind if I ask why you made a perfect clone of " ", down to the painfully outdated wording? -- 17:46, June 15, 2017 (UTC)